Guardián del tiempo
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Draco no solo había cambiado de bando, había cambiado la historia.


**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Guardián del tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se apareció de repente, pero a Draco no le importó porque él también lo hacía. Se suponía que nadie podía aparecerse en Hogwarts o verlos cuando ellos aparecían en algún punto, pero Draco, al igual que el resto de ellos, estaba exento de esa regla. Y quizá era porque sabía que nadie podía verlo, que estaba mirando desde el punto más alto del castillo al pequeño punto que representaba a Harry Potter ser abrazado por otros dos puntos, los cuales seguramente eran Granger y Weasley.

-Hola-saludó por fin el hombre y, suspirando, el slytherin se dio la vuelta para responder el saludo. Como esperaba, frente a él se estaba una persona cubierta con una capa negra, que ocultaba su rostro; así que Draco suspiró y bajó la capucha de su propio rostro, mirándolo caminar hacia él. El recién llegado lo imitó y bajó su capucha, dejando ver a un muchacho alrededor de los 25 años que le sonreía. Ojos verdes lo miraron con compasión antes de acercarse a la orilla y mirar hacia donde él veía hace segundos. Draco también miró hacia abajo, y luego, por un momento, se permitió mirar a aquel muchacho con detenimiento, preguntándose que trato había hecho él para acabar ahí, a su lado, en la cima de ese enorme castillo. Si había estudiado aquí, si tenía a alguien por ahí a quién mirar...

A quien cuidar.

-¿Otra vez estabas mirando a Potter?-preguntó suavemente el joven, y Draco se alejó de sus pensamientos sobre él y miró nuevamente hacia abajo, donde el grupo del héroe mágico crecía cada vez más. Cuando Luna hizo aparición en su campo de visión, el rubio desvió la mirada a los alrededores y asintió, alejándose de la orilla y dirigiéndose a un terreno más estable.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alexis?- preguntó sin malicia.- La guerra acaba de terminar, creí que tenía unos meses más.

-Quería saber cómo estabas, y si habías logrado lo que querías. -Respondió siguiéndolo.

Draco asintió a pesar de que sabía que el otro estaba enterado de lo sucedido. Dado que esta situación entraba en el contrato de Draco, y se había visto personalmente involucrado, el slytherin no sabía más de lo debido. A diferencia de su acompañante. Y su jefe.

-Lo hice-exclamó con orgullo y una ligera felicidad, y porque no, un poco de incredulidad. Ante su tono, su acompañante rió divertido y miró también a Harry.

-Puedo verlo. Me alegro por los dos, ya sabes.

-Gracias.

-¿Piensas decirle la verdad?

-¿Qué el era un slytherin y yo un gryffindor?-preguntó-¿Bromeas? ¿Crees que va a creerme?

-Mmm no lo sé. Ambos han cambiado mucho estos siete años. Me preguntó qué diría si pudieras contarle esta historia. Si pudieras decirle que cambiaste tu vida por completo solo para que él viviera.

Draco se negó a mirarlo.

-¿Qué crees que diría el Harry Potter que conociste la primera vez si supiera que hiciste un trato con Chronos para poder salvarle? Que sacrificaste el estatus social de tus padres, la vida de Sirius, Tonks y Lupin solo para que él pudiera vivir.

El slytherin apretó los dientes.

-A Fred, o a Snape…

-Alexis...

-No tenían que morir, bueno no Tonks ni Fred, lo sabes, en la línea original del tiempo ellos habían sobrevivido. En esta línea las cosas cambiaron demasiado, te involucraste demasiado en el lado contrario de la guerra. Perdiste el control.

Draco apretó los puños.

-En la línea original iban a morir tarde o temprano. En la línea original…-su voz se quebró al recordarse a sí mismo sosteniendo a Harry, desangrándose entre sus brazos. Al rememorar la bufanda verde del moreno manchada de rojo. Un color que no debió estar ahí, que pertenecía a Draco. Como si las memorias no fueran suficiente, sus manos rememoraron la sensación de humedad de aquel día. Se frotó las manos contra la túnica intentando deshacerse de la sensación en ellas, a pesar que sabía que era una reminiscencia-... Harry murió. Murió y Voldemort empezó a cazarnos. Lavander, Dean, Luna... La resistencia iba a morir tarde o temprano, yo solo… Estaba desesperado. Hermione dijo que no funcionaría cuando encontré aquel libro, pero yo solo ... tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que recuperar a Harry...

Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. Nunca había hablado del tema más que superficialmente, especialmente porque nadie le creería si se lo contara y apenas se sentía cómodo hablando del tema; pero ahora que todo había acabado, que había logrado su meta, sintió el peso de sus decisiones y se sintió completamente solo.

-¿Y por qué no fuiste su amigo de nuevo?

-No podía pelear de nuevo contra mis padres, no podía dejarlo morir. Fue su amistad conmigo lo que acabó con él. Si él no hubiera intentado rescatarme cuando Él quiso marcar mi brazo no se hubieran encontrado y luchado. Si no hubiera luchado tan joven quizá no hubiera perdido.

-Como bien sabes, una vida que fue salvada debe cambiarse con otra. Y tú no solo salvaste a Potter varias veces, sino que también salvaste a Lovegood, a Ron y a Dean. Tu estancia en la Mansión cambió la historia de gran manera. Su amistad con ellos, lo volvió más abierto, más valiente. En cambio tú, te rodeaste de todas esas leyes sangrepuras que odiabas, te volviste frío y manchaste tus manos de sangre inocente. Edward no conocerá a sus padres, George siempre extrañará a su hermano. El hombre que amabas como un padre se ha ido.

-Lo sé, pero mis manos ya tenían sangre. Tenían la de Harry.

-Quizá, pero cada vez que lo veas recordarás tus elecciones, y tendrás que vivir con ello.

-Puedo hacerlo,-susurró, como convenciéndose a sí mismo.- Él me salvó, lo correcto era hacer lo mismo. Es lo que...

-¿Un gryffindor haría?

-Un amigo haría. Y de todas maneras, Chronos no me daría una tercera oportunidad. Él fue muy claro en ese aspecto, ganara o perdiera solo podría regresar todo una vez.

-Es solo…-respondió Alexis con una tono entre dolido y furioso, sentándose en la orilla. Draco lo miró confundido- ¿valió la pena?¿no te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? Tu padre y tú probablemente irán a prisión. Tu familia perderá su posición económica y social. Granger, Weasley y tú jamás serán los mejores amigos ¿Y para qué? Potter te seguirá odiando ¿Por qué le diste tu lugar?-repitió.

-Porque necesitaba amigos que no fueran susceptibles a un cambio de bando. Los necesitaba para ser él mismo, como yo lo fui una vez.

El moreno asintió de mala gana.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado con él?

-Porque estás aquí solo, cuando él está rodeado de gente. Tú gente.

-Ellos no son mi gente. Solo son, eso, gente. No los conozco más, así como ellos no me conocen. Aun si Potter lo supiera, él no podría hacer nada por mi. Jamás será de quien me enamoré. Y yo jamás seré quien alguna vez fui.

\- Es triste saber que Harry odiará a los slytherins cuando antes era uno. O criticará a los Malfoy, sin saber que antes deseaba serlo.

-Estará bien, y yo también. Además mis padres están abajo.

-¿Entonces, la respuesta es sí?

-¿Hiciste una pregunta?

-Te pregunté si valió la pena dejar que Potter ocupara tu lugar en Hogwarts, que fuera a tu casa, que tuviera a tus amigos. Que te negara su amistad porque cree que los slytherins son lo peor, cuando originalmente fuiste tú, el gryffindor ingenuo, quien se permitió confiar en él. Quien peleó con Ron para seguir siendo su amigo. Quien decidió que no era malo, ni tenía nada de Ya Sabes Quién en él, a pesar de lo que todos decían.

-Sobre eso... si, me equivoqué; y probablemente a Hermione le alegraría saber que tenía razón. Supongo que esta versión hubiera dado mucho por equivocarse.

-Si. Nunca hubiera pensado en que el mago más poderoso de este tiempo dejara una parte de sí en un bebé-exclamó con tono incrédulo- ¿Entonces, te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?-insistió.

Draco suspiró, y miró hacia abajo una vez más. Luna estaba dando saltitos alegres, y luego miró hacia arriba, como si supiera que alguien la vigilaba. Sonrió y agitó la mano saludando. Draco, desde su distancia, y a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo podía ver, levantó la mano y respondió el saludo. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-No me arrepiento-respondió.- Puede que la persona que amaba no me quiera, que mis mejores amigos me detesten, que sea amigo de los slytherins que tanto critiqué, que sea amigo incluso de Blaise-rió.- Puede que mi familia no esté en la mejor posición, pero no me arrepiento. Logré lo que quería, él está vivo, mis padres me quieren- ante la ceja alzada del otro, completó- a su elegante y extraña manera, y yo también estoy vivo. Puedo vivir con ello, realmente pudo hacerlo.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?-preguntó serio.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Seré un slytherin, supongo. Lo he hecho bien por años y tengo que admitir que es divertido, de una forma retorcida y malvada que nunca imaginé que pudiera disfrutar.

El pelinegro sonrió con complicidad.

-Si, quien diría que eras realmente tierno en tu primera versión.

-Cierra la boca. Soy adorable, pregúntale a Pansy.

-Pregúntale a Weasley.

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que pones sal a la herida?

-¿Aun recuerdas los dichos muggles de Finnigan?-rió.

-Si, aún los recuerdo, gracias. Volviendo al tema, estudiaré mucho ya que haré un octavo año escolar... como si siete no bastaran-se quejó.

-Creo que quieres decir que harás tu décimo catorceavo, ya que hiciste seis la última vez.

-Oh, cállate.

El guardián rió.

-Al menos vas a poder terminar el temario del séptimo año. La tercera es la vencida.

-Sigue así y te lanzaré un serpensontia. No te preocupes, tu y yo sabemos que no puede herirte.

-Tonterías. Me amas. ¿Estuviste realmente ocupado este último año, no? Chronos pidió que no se te interrumpiera mucho con otras labores.

-Si. No me lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres?

-Probablemente debería bajar y ver como están. Tengo que admitirlo, estoy feliz de que estemos vivos los tres y juntos. Papá sigue siendo horrible, pero ya no tanto. Y mamá me ama más desde que no le llevo la contraria por todo. Iré a casa con ellos, los abrazaré y haré todo lo que pueda para mejorar su situación antes de que termine el año. Entonces me reuniré con el Jefe, como lo prometí.

El chico de ojos verdes sonrió suavemente, y con una mirada triste le removió el cabello.

-¿Alexis?-preguntó mirando al chico frente a él. -¿Qué pasa?

-Eso no es necesario, pequeño. Chronos te ha liberado de tu contrato.

Sorprendido, el slytherin abrió enormemente los ojos, mientras sentía su quijada caer.

-¿Me liberó? Pero creí que el trato era entregar mi vida a su servicio, a cambio de mi deseo. Y él cumplió su parte, me permitió volver al inicio del primer año. A cambio, yo cumpliré mis labores como guardián del tiempo.

-Ese era el trato, si.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?

-El trato era dejar tu vida atrás y servirle. Y tú no solo perdiste a tus amigos, a tu primer amor, o tu casa en Hogwarts, Draco. Aprendiste a amar a unos padres que odiabas. Perdiste tu identidad, tu inocencia y tu libertad para cumplir tu deseo -exclamó tomando su brazo y mirando el residuo de la marca en él. - Dejaste ir lo que conocías y te adaptaste a este nuevo futuro. Llenaste tu mente con escenas que jamás olvidarás y aún así no te arrepientes. Tu deseo se cumplió. Tú dejaste tu vida atrás para ayudar a salvar el mundo mágico. Él te dejó vivir nuevamente tu vida escolar. Ambos cumplieron su parte.

-No lo entiendo.

-Dijo algo del final que debió ser y el cual ayudaste a lograr. Como sea, yo no rechazaría esa libertad si me permites decirlo. Y no interrogaría a Chronos, porque solo él…

-Sabe cómo funcionan los hilos- completó.

Alexis sonrió.

-Te extrañaré, Draco.

-Yo también, Alexis.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que será mejor irme- exclamó poniéndose de pie y preparándose para aparecer.

-¡Espera!-gritó cuando lo vio levantar la mano.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes darle las gracias?-preguntó y el moreno rió antes de afirmar y volver a cubrir su rostro. Fue esa sonrisa, la forma en que su cabello se movió, que Draco supo porque Chronos había puesto a Alexis como su maestro. Ojos verdes como Harry, cabello negro como el de Snape,la personalidad de Ron y la sabiduría de Hermione… le habían hecho mantenerse cuerdo y no sentir la pérdida de las personas que había perdido con su deseo. Le hizo recordar su objetivo, y no sentirse demente cuando inició la historia de nuevo, siete largos años atrás.

Un muchacho que nunca crecía…

-Alexis, ¿porqué tu no eres libre?

-Porque yo no cabía en la vida que cree. Soy feliz así, cuidando pequeños que no saben en lo que se meten. Visitándolos, viéndolos de lejos….

Draco le sonrió.

-Adiós, Alex. Te quiero, como un hermano, ya sabes.

La sonrisa del otro resplandeció. Buscó en sus bolsillos y le extendió una bufanda roja con dorado. Draco la miró asombrado.

-¿Esta es mi bufanda?-preguntó tomándola en su mano y buscando su nombre en ella.

-Lo es. Un pequeño recuerdo. Cuando creas que todo fue un sueño, mirala-aconsejó. Draco asintió y jugó con su textura hasta que descubrió que cubría algo más. Con curiosidad, desenrolló la tela y miró la fotografía que envolvía. En ella, un pequeño Draco gryffindor y un pequeño Harry slytherin miraban a la cámara y sonreían mientras saludaban.

-Esto es…-exclamó temblando. Contrario a las lágrimas que esperaba, Draco rió y con ello el peso en su pecho desapareció.- Gracias. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Te recordará que todo esto fue real, el precio que pagaste y lo que ganaste en el proceso. Hasta luego, Draco Malfoy. Guardián de los deseos del tiempo.

-Adiós Alexis.

Con sus palabras, la capa de Malfoy desapareció y se encontró solo en lo alto de la torre. Draco miró nostálgico el lugar donde el otro había estado, hasta que se dio cuenta que sin su capa y sin sus poderes, no podría volver dentro del castillo.

-Mierda, ¡¿No podías esperar a que bajara?!-gritó; y una suave risa se oyó antes de que fuera transportado a la lechucería. El estómago de Draco se agitó e hizo una mueca mientras bajaba, listo para unirse a sus padres en el Gran Comedor.

.

-Hey, hey, ¡Potter!-exclamó una voz, y Harry dio la vuelta confundido, mirando al joven de ojos verdes frente a él, que le extendía una bufanda slytherin. Estaba en Hogsmade con sus amigos; quienes miraron también confundidos al joven frente a ellos, y se habían dirigido a Sortilegios Weasley hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos.

-¿Si?-preguntó a aquella persona que sabía nunca había visto. Probablemente era un admirador o algo así.

-Es tuyo, ¿no? Se te cayó-exclamó, sosteniendo en su mano un pedazo de tela verde y plateado.

Harry lo miró con la ceja alzada y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una bufanda slytherin- comentó.

Alexis lo miró confundido.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, yo soy un gryffindor.

-Pues esto tiene tu nombre-exclamó el pelinegro, mirando la orilla de la bufanda.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Harry, no!-exclamó Hermione al verlo acercarse para cerciorarse que era así- ¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?

-Buu ¿Entregar su bufanda? Ya veo porque no le caíste bien esta vez. En realidad no entiendo como te quiso en la primera.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-Murmuraste algo-respondió Harry, de mal humor.

-Mira, la bufanda dice Harry Potter y tú eres Harry Potter, ¿no? Tómala para que pueda irme.

El moreno miró a sus amigos. Ron se alzó de hombros, Hermione negó.

-Deberíamos examinarlo.

Alexis rodó los ojos.

-Y tú eras el slytherin- susurró.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué dijiste? Mira, si vas a seguir murmurando...

-¿Dije algo? Mira, checa tu firma mágica o lo que sea. Solo tómala, mi jefe me está esperando.

Harry dudó una vez más, pero lanzó varios hechizos a la tela y no solo vio que no tenía nada, sino que confirmó que era suya. Extrañado, estiró la mano para tocarla. Al momento en que lo hizo, todos los recuerdos de su otra vida aparecieron frente a él y pudo ver a Draco sonriendo con su bufanda roja y dorada junto al lago, a Luna con su bufanda amarilla y negra reír al ver a Hedwig, a Ron mirándolo con desagrado en Pociones, a Theodore quejándose de su falta de lealtad a su casa, a Parkinson sacándole la lengua, a Zabini coquetéandole. A Draco reclamándole el coqueteo.

Lo último que vió, y sintió, fueron las lágrimas de Draco mirandolo desde arriba, mientras le pedía que se quedara con él…Que no lo dejara solo… Que por favor no muriera.

Prometiendo que iba a salvarlo….

Y luego todo fue oscuridad y lo último que escuchó fueron gritos desgarradores del rubio, llamándolo...

Las lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, mientras miraba al otro hombre. Apretó la bufanda.

-¿Harry, estás bien?

-¿Que le hiciste?-exigió Ron y dio un paso al frente.

-Estoy bien-susurró. Los leones lo miraron preocupados, y probablemente esperando una respuesta, pero él solo podía escuchar la batalla entre los pensamientos que le decían que eran sus mejores amigos, y los que le decían que no los detestaba, pero eran los mejores amigos de Draco. No. Malfoy. Y sus mejores amigos eran Parkinson y Zabini. ¿O Blaise y Pansy?

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó.

-Tú sabes,- dijo él- cumplió su promesa.

Con miedo, Harry alzó la mirada hacia el chico de ojos verdes, entendiendo que se refería al rubio.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hizo?

-Igual que tú está por aquí, probablemente se haya escapado para visitar a sus padres.

-¿Sus padres? ¿No lo aborrecieron?

-Es una larga historia que no creo que quieras hablar con ellos aquí. O escucharla de mí-respondió.

-¿Hablar de qué, Harry?-preguntaron sus amigos.

-Tengo que encontrar a Draco-gritó y corrió lejos de ellos, directo a la Mansión. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita y aparecerse cuando lo vio, riendo con Parkinson y Zabini en Florean Fortescue. Lo que sea que estuvieran discutiendo, divertía de sobremanera a Draco, porque reía de esa manera relajada y traviesa, como antes, cuando era un gryffindor... y como no lo había escuchado reír desde que era un slytherin. Miraba al italiano con cariño y negaba.

-Se suponía que lo odiabas-susurró para si mismo y como si lo escuchara, Draco volteó y lo miró. Por un segundo pareció evaluarlo, alzó la ceja y todo, pero finalmente asintió y miró nuevamente a sus amigos.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron Ron y Hermione al llegar junto a él-¿Estás bien?

-Si.

-¿Qué pasó? No entendimos lo del chico.

-¿No era tu bufanda, o si? ¿Era de Malfoy?

Recordando la tela en sus manos, Harry hizo caso omiso de sus preguntas y notó que la había escondido en su bolsillo.

-No, no es de él. Vamos con George-respondió.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si.

Mañana, se prometió. Mañana buscaría al rubio y lo abrazaría todo el día para jamás dejarlo ir de nuevo.

Draco había esperado por años, Harry podía esperar un día.


End file.
